


To Be With You

by LauraKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, teeny bits of angst, very much not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKomTrikru/pseuds/LauraKomTrikru
Summary: Clarke broke up with her boyfriend Finn and shows up at her best friend's door 2 am, crying. But is Clarke crying for the reason Lexa thinks, or is it something else entirely?





	1. I'll Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gays! New fic time! I have a few ideas where I'm going with this, but I promise you, it's going to be one hell of a ride on the fluff roller coaster. This is my gift to one of the most amazing and beautiful people I know. You know who you are.

# To Cass  
With Love, Felicity

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“Coming!” Lexa yelled as she groggily threw her covers to the side and glanced sideways to see that it was 2.37 AM and softly muttered. “What the…?”

Her voice was still sore, her head ached and so did her heart as she got up from her bed and slung her bathrobe around body and thought back to previously that evening.

_“I’m breaking up with you.” Costia uttered the words as she stood by the door._

_Lexa felt as if the air was forced out of her lungs as she stood and observed the tear-stained cheeks of her now ex-girlfriend._

_“W-…What? Why?” Lexa manged to croak out, feeling her eyes well up with tears but to her own surprise it wasn’t herself she felt those tears for, it was Costia. She looked so sad but Lexa had an idea why._

_Costia cried harder and Lexa resisted the urge to pull the brunette in and embrace her. Costia seemed like she couldn’t get the words out so Lexa did it for her._

_“Clarke.” Costia nodded and Lexa felt yet again like she was sucker punched. Costia reached inside her jacket and pulled out a letter and extended it towards Lexa who accepted it with a slight tremble to her hand._

_With that, Costia turned around and her quiet sobs filled the silent hallway until she was gone and the silence was yet again all too present. Angrily wiping away a tear, Lexa shut the door and then slid down. As she tried to even out her breaths and calm her nerves, Lexa fidgeted with the letter, running her fingers across the lines._

_A minute later, when her breaths were almost completely calm, Lexa opened the letter._

_“Dear Lexa_

_I hope you are not upset with me, both for breaking up with you and then leave you with only this letter. I did not have the heart to tell you face to face._

_Lexa, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met and while it truly does break my heart to leave you I do so with the best intentions. You’re so beautiful, kind, warm but also incredibly strong, stubborn and at times even pig-headed, all these traits and more make you the wonderful woman you are._

_I have of no doubt that you love me and that I love you, but I also know you’re not in love with me. Not how I am with you and that’s okay. Not every relationship is meant to last and while I can say I have had the most wonderful of times with you I cannot with a clear conscience stay with you. It’s neither fair for me or you, you might not realise it yet but I trust you will someday. Make her happy Lex, by god you both deserve it and I deserve to move forwards with my life. I hope that someday we will meet again and we can talk as friends._

_May we meet again._

_Love_

_Costia.”_

_That’s when it happened, that’s when Lexa felt her heart ache for Costia more than anyone. Lexa never wanted to hurt her and she had no intention of doing so and while Costia’s letter truly did answer almost all of her questions it also left her with the biggest question. What the hell did she mean that Lexa might not have realised it yet and make who happy?!_

Another series of knocks pulled Lexa out of her thoughts as she reached her front door, ready to yell at the poor soul who had just woken her from her slumber, preparing herself Lexa swung the door open mouth open wide and just about to yell what in the blue hell they thought they were doing, knocking her door at almost 3 AM in the morning.

Mouth clenching in faux anger, hand in the air to add to the dramatic effect Lexa stood completely stunned as she looked at the very familiar blonde who stood outside her door. Lexa’s mind was reeling as it frantically tried to catch up with her eyes and process what the hell was going on.

“Clarke?” Lexa sputtered surprised and quickly reached out to coax her best friend inside and stared at her dumbfoundedly as Clarke went inside and moved to her usual spot on the couch. Lexa was still processing why her best friend showed up in dead of the night, fidgeting with her hands, seemingly nervous although as to why, Lexa had no idea.

“Not that I mind you company, Clarke, but it’s highly unusual for even you to come knocking at my door at 3 in the morning. Are you okay?” Lexa asked, slightly annoyed but also worried that might have happened to her blonde best friend.

“Lexa.. I-,” Clarke started, looking down at her fidgeting hands. “I broke up with Finn.” Clarke finished, her voice not relaying how Clarke felt.

Lexa walked over and placed a hand on her thigh, stopping Clarke’s movements and tried to draw blue eyes to her own green. Lexa rubbed soothing circles on Clarke’s thigh as a comfortable silence settled. It wasn’t that Lexa didn’t know what to say, but she knew that Clarke already knew and eventually blue eyes gazed into soft green orbs.

“He came home a little late tonight,” Clarke started, her voice unsarcastically emotionless. “Drunk and with some blonde bombshell clung to his side.”

Lexa felt her eyebrows shoot up by the revelation that Finn was going to cheat on Clarke. Sure Lexa never really liked Finn, something about him just didn’t seem right about him and Lexa but she never imagined he would do something like this to Clarke.

Clarke was beautiful, kind, welcoming, always a soft smile tinting her rosy cheeks and passionate drive lurked beneath gorgeous blue eyes that Lexa more than once found herself get lost within. Lexa would worship Clarke like she was a goddess sent from the heavens if Clarke was her girlfri-.

Lexa immediately shook her head, not wanting her mind to finish that thought and instead looked to said blonde, who sat, looking down at her hands, not hurt or sad, more disappointed than anything.

“But you know what the worst part is?” Clarke asked in a soft voice, looking up into Lexa’s eyes with a gaze Lexa had never seen from the blonde before.

“It isn’t even the fact that Finn was going to cheat me that has me crying.” Clarke answered with such honesty, but Lexa was even more confused as she furrowed her brows.

“I don’t follow?” Lexa managed to croak out the question as the blonde held her in a fierce and piercing stare.

Lexa felt her heart elevate as she gulped down the lump that seemed stuck in her throat. Lexa knew right then and there what Costia had meant. She loved Clarke unconditionally, wholly and without a single doubt. It hit Lexa like a lightning as from a clear sky at the sudden realization.

“Yes you do, Lexa. You know exactly what I mean.” Clarke started and Lexa could see the confidence build up in the blonde as Clarke sat up in the couch, directly in front of Lexa, never once breaking the eye contact.

Lexa felt tears bubbling in her eyes, it was overwhelming how had she been so blind to her own emotions and feelings for the blonde in front of her? The pair had usually joked they wouldn’t be surprised if they, themselves got married and thinking back, Lexa remembered all the joy and warmth spread through her body when they joked around with it. It was a warmth she never experienced with anyone else. It was Clarke, it had always been Clarke.

“I do.” Lexa said in a quiet voice as she looked down in her lap as she fidgeted with her hands but when she felt a hand cover her own and a slight giggle and Lexa felt her eyes be drawn up again, to meet Clarke’s eyes. Her eyes didn’t seem sad, but tears still flowed freely down her cheeks.

“You have no idea, how long I waited for you, do you?” Clarke smiled brightly and it tugged at Lexa’s heart. The urge to not pounce over to the blonde and wipe the tears away and kiss her was overwhelming but apparently even Clarke beat her to it.

Clarke guided Lexa’s hand over to her chest and placed her palm, flat against Lexa’s palm flatly against her chest and then Clarke pressed her hand against it and then Lexa felt it. A heartbeat as fast and powerful as her own, it was so strong, Lexa became worried but before Lexa had any chance to react as Lexa’s synapses fired neurons faster than she could handle all the information expect for the thumping heart of Clarke and it felt like Lexa’s body got a jolt of electricity with every beat of the heart.

Clarke moved closer to Lexa who now felt tears flowing freely down her own cheeks. It was all too much. Clarke then rested her forehead against Lexa’s and they shared a gaze that could say more than the entire English vocabulary ever good hope to achieve.

Clarke’s eyes burned with a fierce and raging passion but also brimming with emotion and Lexa was shocked, she didn’t know what to do. Their breaths mingled, and the breath of Clarke sent shivers down Lexa’s spine. There was nothing else that could ever to compare and no words left to speak. Lexa felt her body move without thought as she closed the remaining distance between herself and Clarke.

Lexa felt her lips move eagerly as the blonde reciprocated the kiss and Lexa felt her entire body lighting up with fire as she sneaked her arms around the blonde as the kiss got more and more heated. It was desperate, it was passionate, emotional and everything they never said to each other.

As the kiss deepened, both women slowed down the kiss and eventually they had to break away but they still held the close distance to each other. Lexa didn’t know what to say as she stared into Clarke’s but somehow, she found her voice.

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa said in a quiet voice, her entire being shaking as the blonde now had straddled Lexa to deepen the kiss.

“You have no idea how much I love you too, baby.” Clarke replied, her voice trembling as she captured Lexa’s lips again in a slow kiss this time.

Lexa didn’t know what was going to happen, but she knew that, if she stuck by Clarke’s side, they could do whatever life threw at them, no matter what it was. For the first time, Lexa truly discovered what it meant to have a full heart and being content and most importantly what home meant. Clarke was home and Lexa had never been more happy to be home.


	2. First Day Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Clarke and Lexa's first kiss. How does it go for two women who both are a bit overwhelmed after the night before and do one of them regret it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'm on a roll. I can't remember the last time I posted two chapters on two days. Anyways, here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!

Lexa felt herself being drawn from her slumber as she felt someone stir behind her and the heat of the person flush against her own body, tightened the grip around her waist. Lexa didn’t want to open her eyes she just settled deeper into the embrace.

“Morning.” Clarke said, her voice reverberating in Lexa’s neck as she placed soft kisses all the way up to Lexa’s neck. With a smile Lexa turned around and faced the blonde with a sheepish grin on her face.

“Morning beautiful.” Lexa said as she looked into bright blue orbs and Clarke who had an equally flashy grin on her face.

“Morning gorgeous.” Clarke replied in a soft tone as she leaned down to capture Lexa’s lips on her own and Lexa hummed in appreciation of the kiss. They broke apart after the intimate kiss. It was sweet and unlike anything Lexa ever felt before in her body, Clarke truly was home, and Lexa never wanted to let go of the feeling or her home.

Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke’s as they laid there and soon after, Lexa felt herself drift away again, her head now resting against Clarke’s chest as Clarke pulled the brunette closer in by the waist and then Clarke drifted away as well, into a peaceful slumber where only they existed in this reality.

Later that day, Lexa woke up as the first to a softly snoring blonde. It wasn’t obnoxious snoring, very light and Lexa’s heart soared at the sight of the sleeping blonde beneath her. Lexa shuffled over to the other side of the bed and grabbed her phone to check the time, it was 8.45 am and so Lexa decided to make breakfast and didn’t bother changing out of the clothes she had slept in. It was an oversized t-shirt with her university’s logo, Polis Uni and baggy sweatpants.

Softly and quietly Lexa made her way down to the kitchen in the low light of the winter sun crept through the window as she pulled a bowl out of the cabinet. Lexa got the ingredients she needed to make pancakes for Clarke, her favorite. Then with the dough ready, Lexa pulled out a pan and then turned on the speaker she had in her kitchen only to realize she forgot her phone inside the bedroom so with quiet steps, Lexa went from the kitchen to the bedroom where Clarke still lay sleeping and opened the door cautiously and stepped in. The sight once again made Lexa’s heart soar and filled to the brim with joy.

Clarke had somehow noticed Lexa’s absence and was now cuddling the duvet instead and Lexa stood there for a minute before she finally snapped out of it and decided she was being too much of a creep, so instead she sneaked over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone and existed the room, but not before sneaking one last glance at the blonde who lay sleeping in her bed.

Lexa made her way into the kitchen again and put the pan on the stove and as that was heating up, Lexa picked the song she wanted to hear. The song was called ‘First Day Of My Life’ by Bright Eyes and as the soft guitar play came through on the speaker, Lexa poured some of the dough onto the pan and hummed along to the song and swayed her hips slightly as she flipped the first pancake and it was a perfect shape.

It didn’t take long before Lexa had the last dough on the pan and the last pancake was soon ready, so Lexa decided on how she’d wake Clarke up and while every option seemed appealing, Lexa couldn’t decide so while she thought her mind absentmindedly began to sing along to the song which was playing on repeat.

_This is the first day of my life_   
_Swear I was born right in the doorway_   
_I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed_   
_They’re spreading blankets on the beach_

Lexa then flipped the pancake over to get it done in order for their breakfast and made a tray ready. Lexa walked over to the fridge and grabbed a juice carton and some glasses and placed it on the tray along with some plates and cutlery while still singing along to the song.

 _Yours was the first face that I saw_  
_I think I was blind before I met you_  
 _I don’t know where I am, I don’t know where I’ve been_  
 _But I know where I want to go_

Lexa never fancied herself much as a singer, never really letting anyone hear her singing and usually confined her singing to her apartment when she was alone, but this morning she didn’t care because Lexa felt more comfortable than ever with Clarke and she wanted Clarke to know ever side there was to her. Lexa grabbed the plate with the pancakes and placed them on the tray.

 _And so I'd thought I'd let you know_  
_That these things take forever, I especially am slow_  
 _But I realized that need you_  
 _And I wondered if I could come home_

 _I remember the time you drove all night_  
_Just to meet me in the morning_  
 _And I thought it was strange, you said everything changed_  
 _You felt as if you just woke up_

_And you said_   
_“This is the first day of my life_   
_I’m glad I didn’t die before I met you_   
_But now I don’t care, I could go anywhere with you_   
_And I’d probably be happy_

Lexa sang out the lyrics quietly as she rested herself against the kitchen counter, facing the opposite direction of her bedroom, wanting the song to finish before waking Clarke up.

 _So if you wanna be with me_  
_With these things there’s no telling_  
 _We just have to wait and see_  
 _But I’d rather be working for a paycheck_  
 _Than waiting to win the lottery_  
  
_Besides, maybe this time is different_  
 _I mean, I really think you like me…_

The song ended, and Lexa closed her eyes. It was crazy she thought, how that one song could hold so much meaning how she felt about Clarke and herself and though Lexa knew they had to have a talk about what they exactly are, she didn’t mind. She knew that Clarke wouldn’t turn her down and she trusted the blonde completely.

As she finally opened her eyes, she decided to go and wake Clarke up for the breakfast and so she turned around.

“Clarke?!” Lexa yelped and put her hands over her chest as to try and calm down her heart after her initial shock, as she saw the blonde leaning up against the wall against the kitchen.

The blonde just smiled widely, her cheeks flustered after sleeping and hair all over the place and Lexa thought that Clarke had never looked more beautiful and then their gazes made and it made Lexa’s breath hitch.

“Ho-… How long have you been standing there?” Lexa finally asked as she stumbled slightly over her words as she could feel her cheeks heat up and try as she might, she couldn’t hide the deep blush that was now forming on her cheeks as Clarke just watched her with a bright, genuine smile.

“A while.” Clarke replied in a playful tone as she slowly walked over to Lexa who closed the distance. Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s neck and Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist as it was the most natural thing for them to do.

Lexa felt the heavy pierce from Clarke as it bored into Lexa’s soul and Lexa felt laid bare, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, she trusted Clarke completely and then Lexa felt her body move. She leaned in towards Clarke’s lips and pressed her own lips against the blondes. The kiss started out slow and loving as their body and lips moved in perfect sync but it was when Clarke’s tongue darted out and ran across Lexa’s lower lip that Lexa felt herself come undone and it was as if a fire had been ignited in Lexa’s body.

Softly, Lexa guided Clarke up against the wall with a small thump and it produced a small gasp from the blonde as her back hit the wall, the gasp spurred Lexa on as she quickened the pace of the kiss and deepened the kiss which Clarke eagerly returned but this time Lexa wanted to make the blonde undone. Lexa slowly bit down on Clarke’s lower lip and tugged it gently with her teeth, procuring a soft moan from Clarke as she arched her back, pushing their bodies flush against each other.

The kiss only heated further from there as Clarke pushed a knee through Lexa’s legs and as Lexa once again bit down on Clarke’s lip, the blonde responded in kind with a roll of her hips, sending a jolt of electricity from Lexa’s core all throughout her body and as they finally separated from the kiss, they were both breathing heavily, slightly hitched and as Lexa’s gaze met Clarke’s, Lexa had to suppress the small moan that was threatening to escape her throat.

Clarke’s eyes had darkened, and a fiery lust burned beneath the normally bright blue eyes of the blonde and it made Lexa gulp and she felt the heat in her cheeks again as a rush pooling in her stomach.

Clarke softly hummed as a smile appeared on her lips. “That has to be the best morning greeting I’ve ever gotten.” Clarke quipped with a teasing smile as she bit her lower lip and tugged it between her teeth.

“I was actually… uh… About to wake you for breakfast.” Lexa said rather dumbfoundedly as she her brain had short-circuited from the sight in front of her.

“Well we shouldn’t let it go cold now, should we?” Clarke leaned down to Lexa’s ear and asked rhetorically in a husky tone and the breath of Clarke sent shivers down Lexa’s spine.

                                                                 **********

Breakfast had gone by in a blur as the two women had laughed about almost everything. They shared small anecdotes from their teens and what they had gotten up to in their High School and College years and after breakfast was done, Clarke had insisted that Lexa go sit in the couch as she had made breakfast and that Clarke would clean up and despite the protests of Lexa, Clarke levelled her with a glare that quickly made Lexa yield and throw her arms up in a mock surrender.

Now the two women cuddled up on the couch, with Clarke resting on Lexa’s lap and they were watching a new show on Netflix on Clarke’s behest. It was called “One Day At A Time” and despite Lexa’s apprehension about it when Clarke told her it was a sitcom, she quickly found herself enjoying the show. There was a lot of diversity involved, including a young lesbian, which only made Lexa like it even more.

During the credits between one of the episodes however, Clarke paused the show. “Lexa?” She asked and looked up into Lexa’s eyes with an uncertainty that made Lexa want to reach down and place a kiss on the blonde’s lips but decided against it and let Clarke speak what was on her mind. “What’s up, Clarke?” Lexa replied softly, a soft smile on her lips.

“What does this make us?” Clarke asked softly, almost nervous as she feared the brunette’s response.

It was a question that made Lexa smile and she could tell that Clarke felt instantly more at ease.

“How about we start slowly, Clarke?” Lexa offered with a genuine smile as Clarke rose from her place and sat up in the couch, legs crossed, directly beside Lexa and they never broke eye contact and Clarke was beaming with a bright smile.

“Okay, slow I can do.” Clarke replied as she nodded in affirmation. “So does that mean we’re dating?” Clarke asked, suddenly looking like she was pondering something.

“Well, to be dating…” Lexa started, a teasing look in her eyes and a smirk spreading on her face. “To be dating, shouldn’t we have been on a date first?” Lexa quipped, teasing the blonde.

Clarke shoved Lexa’s shoulder and huffed in fake annoyance. “Well, Woods…” Clarke started, teasingly smirking at Lexa. “I didn’t know you wanted to go a date with me. You could’ve just asked.” Clarke retorted, making Lexa lose train of thought, because of course she wanted to go on a date with Clarke. There was nothing she’d rather do so she felt her cheeks heat up as she shyly looked Clarke in the eyes, who dropped the teasing attitude and watched Lexa intently.

“Do you want to go on a date with me, Clarke?” Lexa popped the ‘K’ in Clarke’s name as she asked and an equal slightly emotional Clarke nodded her head eagerly though it wasn’t until a moment later, Lexa saw the realization dawn on Clarke that she hadn’t actually replied to Lexa’s question.

“I do. So very much.” Clarke replied as now her face was beaming with a flashy smile that warmed Lexa’s heart. She just got a date with the most amazing beautiful person she had ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they agreed to go on a date! Next chapter will be split in to as it'll lead up to the date and the date itself and three new characters will make an appearance! Let me know what you think in the comments! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will most likely come up tomorrow!


	3. I'm Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go on their date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to get this chapter right. Especially because of the occasion. This chapter, as is the fic, dedicated to the sweetest Cass as her birthday gift from me to her. So Cass if you're reading this. This is your third birthday wish. I hope you had an amazing day.  
> (TW: light alcohol consumption.)

_Para Cass. Aqui está o capítulo que prometi que escreveria há, ao que me parece, muito tempo atrás. Eu sei que as coisas não tem sido fáceis ultimamente e que tem sido complicadas, mas quero que saiba que sempre estarei aqui se você precisar de mim. Espero que você tenha tido um aniversário incrível e que você se sinta melhor. Existem várias palavras que podem descrevê-la, mas eu vou me ater a "incrível"._  
  
_Você merece ter um aniversário incrível e tudo de bom que virá depois - o que tenho certeza que serão muitas coisas, pois você é forte e incrível. Mal posso esperar para compartilhar esse capítulo com você, pois foi muito especial para mim escrevê-lo. Espero que você goste dele e espero que eu talvez tenha conseguido fazer seu aniversário ser um pouquinho mais especial. Te amo, Felicity._  
  
  
Clarke: Hey babe, ready for tonight?

Lexa smiled as she unlocked her phone and saw the text alert from Clarke. Lexa had just finished up in her office at Trikru Industries and was ready to head out when she felt the phone in her hand vibrate.

 **Lexa:** I am, I can’t wait to see you tonight. xx

Lexa slipped her phone inside her jacket and grabbed her briefcase and went down to her car as she all the way down to the car, had a bright smile on her face that seemed to stay there all the way into the garage where her car was parked though it did cause some glances in her direction as Lexa usually used her ‘Commander’ mask when she was working.

Lexa carefully placed her briefcase on the passenger side and pulled out her phone again.

 **Lexa:** Hey An, can you come over? I need your help picking out an outfit for tonight.

Lexa held her phone as she exited the text conversation she had with Anya, waiting for her cousin to reply. Lexa clicked on the conversation she had with Clarke and began scrolling up, smiling widely at the conversations they’ve had the last few days since they decided to go on a date and now the day was finally here, on a Friday night and Lexa couldn’t help the smile creeping on her face again as she reread their conversations about everything and nothing.

 **Anya:** Hey Lex, of course I can. When should I come over?

Lexa exited the conversation with Clarke and started to type a reply for Anya, surprised there was no snark or comments about her date tonight with Clarke.

 **Lexa:** How about in an hour? I need to get home and shower.

Lexa put the gear in reverse and drove out of the parking garage and started to head home.

                                                                 *********

Lexa had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body when it a series of knocks sounded on the door. Realizing an hour had already flown past, Lexa walked down to the door to let her cousin in.

Lexa opened the door and Anya immediately threw her arms around Lexa, to the shorter girl’s surprise as she wrapped her arms around Anya and squeezed her cousin back

“Hey An.” Lexa said rather confused at the sudden affection shown by her older cousin.

“Hey Lex.” Anya replied as the blonde released her grasp on her cousin and looked Lexa in the eye and sent her a genuine small smile which was rare from Anya so deciding against making a joke, Lexa just enjoyed the moment shared with her cousin.

“Okay!” Anya exclaimed and clapped her hands. “So we have to get you ready for your hot date tonight, Commander.” Anya winked, her usual humor was back and Lexa just shook her head and laughed as Anya dragged Lexa back into the bedroom to find Lexa’s outfit for tonight. Lexa sat on the bed while Anya stood head buried inside Lexa’s closet, throwing clothes over shoulder at will, making a mess of Lexa’s usually organized bed room, making the brunette groan.

“Hey, want my help or not?” Anya sassed as she turned her head to Lexa with a smirk, knowing how much it annoyed Lexa to see her bedroom in this state.

“Yes, I do.” Lexa sighed and bowed her head, knowing that she was at a loss tonight. Her usual clear head seemed so clouded by thoughts of a certain blonde. Not that Lexa minded.

Anya returned to her task and ruffled through clothes again as Lexa laid down in the bed and stared into the ceiling, lost in thought as she didn’t hear Anya’s exclaim of excitement as she finally found was she was looking for but frowned as Anya noticed that Lexa wasn’t paying attention, so she just threw the dress she found over Lexa’s face.

“What the hell, An?” Lexa yelped in surprised, scrambling out of the bed holding up the black dress.

“Well you weren’t paying attention.” Anya just shrugged her shoulders. “Now, put that on and let’s get your make up done.” Anya stated as she walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom to get the makeup.

Lexa held out the dress in her hands. It was a lowcut dress that showed off her cleavage and back and with a slit, showing off her legs and Lexa shook her head but never the less, Lexa slipped into the dress then went into her closet to pick out a pair of high heels and as Lexa looked at her rather small collection, she settled on the black heels Clarke had bought for her some years ago.

 

_Meanwhile at Clarke’s apartment…_

“O!” Clarke yelled from her bedroom, trying to get her friend’s attention. “O! I’m serious! Help me!” Clarke tried again, pleading Octavia to come help her with picking out an outfit for tonight for her date with Lexa and she had no idea what to wear or what she should go for.

“Jeez, relax Clarke.” Octavia said, sarcasm lazing her tone as she rather lazily waded into Clarke’s room which prompted Clarke to throw Octavia a pointed look. Octavia simply shrugged and went over to Clarke’s dresser and started pulling drawers out. Octavia threw clothes over her shoulder to find an outfit for Clarke.

“So, you want to floor Lexa tonight, right?” Octavia asked and threw Clarke a sheepish grin.

“Of course, I do, O!” Clarke quickly responded. “But I also don’t want to make it seem I just want to get laid O. This date means a lot to me.” Clarke finished in a low voice and looked down to her fiddling hands in her lap. A few moments she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into Octavia’s brown eyes and Octavia was smiling widely.

“I know, Clarke.” Octavia reassured. “You finally realized you’re in love with Lexa and you want to make this night memorable. Don’t worry, you’re already beautiful and we both know, that Lexa thinks that way too. Now let’s get you in your outfit and get your make up done.”  Octavia finished, a huge smile on her lips and what looked like small tears forming in her eyes.

For as long as Clarke had known Octavia, Clarke knew that Octavia was not easy to tears, so Clarke gathered just how happy the brunette was for Clarke and so Clarke stood up and enveloped her friend in a tight hug.

“Thank you, O.” Clarke said in a hushed voice and felt Octavia’s arms squeeze her tight. Clarke thanked her friend for all the words Octavia had left unsaid and it left Clarke feeling closer to her friend. They both let go of each other, grinning widely.

“Let’s go and get you ready!” Octavia excitedly exclaimed and clapped her hands together. Picking up Clarke’s outfit, Octavia with light steps walked out the room and headed towards the bathroom. Octavia had picked out her white blazer, a black and white low-cut top that showed off her cleavage, pair of tight black jeans that showed off her ass perfectly and a pair of ankle high boots. Clarke shook her head and chuckled at Octavia antics.

                                                                 *********

Lexa was driving towards Clarke’s apartment where she would pick up Clarke for their date. Clarke had told Lexa that they probably wouldn’t be able to drive home, as they would also be getting drinks and the only person Lexa trusted to take care of her car, was Anya who was currently riding shotgun and deeply concentrated on her phone and held a bouquet of lilies.

Lexa enjoyed driving through the city during the evening, it always bustled with life and there was something comforting driving through it and just be. Lexa sometimes just drove around the city if her day had been particularly at work but tonight something was completely different. While the city bustled with life as usual, her stomach was doing somersaults and her heart was beating harder the closer they got to Clarke’s apartment.

Lexa find herself smiling as she navigated through the traffic and turned the car down the street where Clarke lived. Pulling up to the apartment complex and turning off the car, Lexa breathed in heavily, trying to steel her nerves.

“Hey Lex,” Anya spoke, gaining Lexa’s attention. “You got this alright? I know it’s Clarke, but she loves spending time with you.” Anya smiled sincerely and gave Lexa’s shoulder a tight squeeze and encouraged her to go, while handing Lexa the lilies she had bought for Clarke. Lilies were Clarke’s favorite.

“Thank you An, for everything.” Lexa said with a small smile and took the flowers from Anya’s outstretched and unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

“Hey, anytime Lex. It’s what sisters are for.” Anya responded as she got out of the car as well. “Now go get her tiger.” Anya winked and shooed Lexa away as she grabbed the keys out of the brunette’s hand. Lexa shook her head and turned around, taking a deep breath before she walked up the stairs to the door of the apartment complex and entered.

Lexa closed her eyes as she stood in front of Clarke’s door and slowly exhaled and opened her eyes and checked the time on her phone. They had agreed to meet at 8 pm and while she had gotten there two minutes early, she wouldn’t knock until it was exactly 8 pm.

As she stood there waiting for what felt like an eternity, Lexa wondered what Clarke had planned for them tonight and felt her stomach doing somersaults all over again. As she continued to wonder, it finally got to 8 pm and with a deep breath, Lexa knocked on Clarke’s door.

It was opened nearly immediately and Clarke in all her beauty stood there, beaming with a bright smile and Lexa nearly dropped both her jaw and the flowers as her eyes roamed over the beautiful blonde standing in front of her.

“Hey Lexa,” Clarke smirked, and it pulled Lexa out of her stunned state and she realized Clarke had caught her starring.

“Hello Clarke.” Lexa blushed as she looked into bright blue eyes as she stepped closer to Clarke. “These are for you.” Lexa smiled as she handed the flowers to Clarke who bit her lower lip and blushed.

“You remembered.” Clarke said but it was no more than a whisper Lexa felt herself drown in beautiful blue eyes when Clarke looked at her again. “Of course, Clarke. I could never forget.” Lexa replied and smiled.

“Thank you.” Clarke said, her eyes filled with emotion. Clarke went into her kitchen to grab a vase to place the flowers in and Lexa stepped into the apartment and closed the door.

“So, are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Lexa asked curiously as she observed Clarke in the kitchen.

“Nope! It’s a surprise.” Clarke replied teasingly, throwing Lexa a teasing smile over her shoulder. Lexa chuckled.

“You’re impossible.” Lexa teased and gave Clarke a pointed look. “I am, but that’s why you like me, Woods.” Clarke winked and stepped out of the kitchen, walking towards Lexa.

“You look gorgeous, by the way.” Clarke said as Lexa closed the remaining distance and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist.

“You look beautiful as always.” Lexa replied as their faces were inches apart.

“Why do you always have to one-up me, Lexa?” Clarke teased and giggled as Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s neck. “I am merely speaking the truth.” Lexa proudly and smirked and Clarke rolled her eyes in response.

“You really do look beautiful though.” Lexa said with a low voice as she looked into bright blue eyes.

“So do you.” Clarke smiled, and Lexa leaned into capture Clarke’s lips on her own. It was a chaste kiss and Lexa felt herself smile into the kiss. After a moment they broke the kiss and Lexa breathed in Clarke’s scent Lexa thought she would go crazy because Clarke smelled amazing and she wondered if it was weird if she could bottle Clarke’s scent.

“We should go, before we end up just staying here and ripping each other’s clothes off.” Clarke said suggestively and wiggled her eyebrows, pulling Lexa out of her thoughts also making Lexa laugh.

“Lead the way.” Lexa replied and extended her arm towards the door.

                                                                  *********

“Are you seriously not going to tell me, what we are doing?” Lexa asked inquisitively with a furrowed brow as they walked hand in hand down the street where life was bustling on the streets.

“Nope.” Came Clarke’s simple reply as she popped the ‘p’ and winked at Lexa. It was a nice summer evening as they walked down the street and it was still warm out, so Lexa quite enjoyed the occasional breeze that came. Clarke and Lexa walked for a couple of more minutes until they stopped in front of a little bar where Clarke turned to Lexa and Lexa noticed the sheepish grin spreading across the blonde’s features.

“This is where we first met.” Lexa chuckled and smiled widely. “It is but look at the sign Lex.” Clarke said, pointing to the sign in front of the bar.

It read:

_Playing tonight: Clarke Griffin and guest._

“No, I’m not singing in front of crowd.” Lexa said, shaking her head no.

“Come on Lex!” Clarke pleaded and looked into Lexa’s eyes with that damned puppy look. “Okay fine.” Lexa relented, and Clarke squealed in joy, dragging Lexa into the bar where music and laughter filled Lexa’s ears and couldn’t help the rush of memories crashing inside Lexa’s mind of their first night together here, where they met.

They had danced and laughed all night. Thinking back, Lexa remembered Octavia and Raven sharing looks that night, though Lexa didn’t understand what it meant back then, it made sense now. Clarke had just lost her father, but the more Lexa thinks back on the night they met, they had danced and laughed and there was just instant chemistry between them which Octavia and Raven must have picked up on.

“Hey.” Clarke said, putting her hands on Lexa’s cheeks. “You okay babe?” Clarke asked concerned and Lexa gathered she must have looked rather pensive.

“I am,” Lexa said and place her own hands on Clarke’s and smiled. “I am here with you.” Lexa said and rested her forehead on Clarke’s, enveloping the blonde in a tight embrace and reveled in the feeling and loved how her heart beat so hard and fast whenever Clarke was near.

“You’re going to be the death of me if you keep looking at me like that, Woods.” Clarke said teasingly as their eyes met and Lexa just giggled and leaned in, capturing Clarke’s lips on her own and Lexa wanted to get lost in the sweetness of Clarke’s lips. Soft and amazing and Lexa couldn’t get enough.

“Maybe I’m just paying you back, for what you’re doing to me, Griffin.” Lexa said as they finally broke the kiss. They stood there for a while, just swaying to the music playing in the distance, but it was as if the sounds of the world drowned out as they were in their bubble where only they existed.

“What do you want to play?” Clarke asked, curiousness spreading across her face.

Lexa stood and thought for a while, before a song finally came into her mind. “What about Perfect Duet but we make it fit for us?” Lexa hummed against Clarke’s neck, feeling the shiver of the blonde as her breath grazed over soft pale skin.

“I like it. Let’s do it!” Clarke said in a husky voice and it took all the will power Lexa had to pull away from Clarke as they needed to talk to a bartender as they needed to get the guitars out from the back. This was yet again also only a thing about Lexa only Clarke knew, and Lexa couldn’t think of a better way that she was quite good at playing the guitar, just like Clarke was as well.

Separating from each other’s embrace, they walked up to the bartender, asking if the manager was here because they were going to play tonight. The bartender threw his hand over his shoulder and pointed towards the back. Clarke and Lexa walked through the door and talked with the manager about the last few details before they had to get ready for their small impromptu gig. At least on Lexa’s part it was impromptu.

                                                                 *********

Lexa swallowed nervously as she sat down on the stool provided for her on the small stage, now aware just how many people were looking at her and Clarke and it made Lexa a little unnerved but before her mind could continue its current train of thought, she felt a hand squeeze her right arm reassuringly and Lexa looked over to Clarke who had a small smile on her face and gave her an encouraging nod.

Adjusting the microphone and a firm grip, Lexa nodded to Clarke.

“1, 2, 3, 4.” Clarke started, and Lexa began to sing the first part of the song, strumming the guitar.

 _“_ _I found a love for me_  
_Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_  
_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_  
_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
_Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_  
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes, you're holding mine.”_

As Lexa began to sing, the entire went completely silent, utterly taken in with Lexa’s singing and playing that they also stopped to move. Lexa looked over to Clarke as she sang and smiled while singing and the look Clarke had on her face nearly made Lexa forget what she was doing so instead of getting lost in Clarke’s eyes, Lexa focused on her guitar and the lyrics.

 _“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_  
 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.”_

Strumming the guitar, Lexa settled back on her stool and waited for Clarke to start singing who still starred at Lexa, awestruck but began to sing with that heavenly voice of hers, while they played the guitars in perfect sync.

 _“Well I found a girl, stronger than anyone I know_  
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday we'll share a home_  
_I found love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_  
_We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
_Fighting against all odds_  
_I know we'll be alright this time_  
_Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be your girl, you'll be my girl_  
_And I see my future in your eyes.”_

Lexa on more than one occasion during Clarke’s verse nearly fell out of her stool, enjoying and falling in love all over again with the woman next to her and her heart was bustling with so much joy, when Clarke looked at her during specific parts she sang.

They continued to play the guitars as Clarke began the next part of the verse where they’d sing together.

 _“Well baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, while listening to our favorite song_  
_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_  
_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight.”_

Lexa smiled as she began to join Clarke on the final bit of the song, a song they both loved and held very dearly.

 _“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, while listening to our favorite song_  
_I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And she looks perfect_  
_And she looks perfect_  
_No I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight.”_

Strumming the last lines of the song, Lexa took a deep breath, settling down after what turned into a much more powerful and emotional performance than she excepted and there was a moment of complete silence in the bar before it all erupted into loud cheering and whooping. It certainly made Lexa feel much more comfortable and it seemed the applauding only seemed to gather in noise.

 

Lexa and Clarke stood up from their stools and wrapped their arms around each other’s waist and did a bow for the gathered crowd and Lexa turned to look at Clarke, involuntarily having a big grin and she kissed Clarke and yet again, Lexa felt the noise of the crowd to die as she felt herself drawn into a place where only Clarke existed.

 

This kiss was different this time, Lexa felt the energy course through her veins, lighting her entire being on fire and a jolt excitement pooled in her stomach as the kiss deepened and with the electric feeling, Lexa felt brave. She slid her tongue across Clarke’s, seeking permission which Clarke gladly gave. Tipping Clarke’s neck backwards, Lexa with her other arm, dropped the guitar and pulled Clarke’s waist against her own.

 

The heated kiss lasted a moment longer when they began to run out of air and as they broke apart, even as her lungs burned, Lexa didn’t pull to far away and she saw the flushed cheeks Clarke now had, her dilated pupils and eyes that had darkened with desire but this small separation it allowed Lexa to realize where they were.

 

Lexa smiled and rested her forehead on Clarke’s and chuckled as she thought the night couldn’t have started off more perfectly. “I love you.” Lexa whispered softly, cradling Clarke’s cheek in her palm.

 

“I love you too, Lexa.” Clarke smiled and kissed the tip of Lexa’s nose, drawing out a giggle from Lexa’s throat.

 

                                                                 *********

After getting off the stage and accepting the many compliments from the patrons in the bar, Clarke and Lexa settled down in a little booth for themselves provided for them by the manager. Lexa had ordered a tequila sunrise and Clarke a rum and coke and the conversation flowed freely as they reminisced about the first time they met in this bar. How they had danced and laughed for the entirety of the night and even until the first rays of light appeared from the sun.

 

“We were so young back then.” Lexa chuckled, thinking about their younger selves’ antics. “I certainly older.” Clarke chimed in with a laughing in between words. “One night out with Raven now and I’m dead for the entirety of the day.”

 

“I still don’t know how Raven does.” Lexa laughed as their friend usually wakes up at the crack of dawn after a night out, much to the annoyance of the others in their friends group since they were now all nursing their headaches and hangovers.

 

“Thank you for tonight, Clarke.” Lexa said in a more solemn voice, but it was laced with heavy emotional depth that she knew only Clarke would pick up on. “The pleasure has been all mine, Lexa. But, if you think tonight is over, then you are gravely mistaken.” Clarke smirked and held up her glass.

 

“Oh.” Lexa said in surprise, raising her own glass and clinked it with Clarke’s. “Pray do tell. What are we doing next Clarke?” Lexa asked, raising her eyebrows.

 

“That’s another surprise.” Clarke bit her lip and winked at Lexa. Lexa’s body reacted at the gesture, heat pooled in her stomach again. Excitement and electricity jolted through her, usually Lexa preferred everything planned but with Clarke, Lexa didn’t mind the spontaneity, it was refreshing to just take the leap.

 

“Lead the way, Miss Griffin.” Lexa smirked as she put her now empty glass on the table and got out of the booth and extended her hand to Clarke’s.

 

Walking out of the bar, Clarke and Lexa fell into conversation about some of their dear friend Raven and some of their favorite drunken moments, of which there had been many, as Clarke led them through narrow streets in the Latin district of Polis, until they finally stopped in front of a small restaurant that was closed.

 

“Not to be a date-killer, Clarke, but the restaurant seems closed.” Lexa quipped as she watched Clarke go up to the door. “I know, called in a favor.” Clarke sassed back, winking at Lexa. “Come on in.” Clarke opened the door and let Lexa walk in first.

 

The restaurant was quaint and cozy, books lined the walls and Lexa saw there was a wide variety of books, students would use. Lexa loved the atmosphere of the place and turned around to face Clarke. “This is too much for you to do for me, Clarke.” Lexa said, sighing slightly at the end because just as Lexa thought that Clarke couldn’t possibly surprise her anymore, the blonde somehow came up with a new way to do so.

 

“Not at all. I want to make this night special for us. For you.” Clarke replied as she closed the remaining distance, planting a small kiss on Lexa’s cheek and then quickly stepped into the kitchen. “Sit down Lex, I’ll be back in a minute.” Clarke said on the way.

 

Lexa saw the place that had been put up for them and sat down. Looking around the restaurant, Lexa saw every intricate detail that had been put into the decorations and as she sat there, studying the restaurant, Clarke came back with a bag in hand, pulling out candles and placing them on various places through the restaurant.

 

“I do know your almost obsessive love of candles, so I thought we should finish our date, with a candle lit dinner, just the two of us.” Clarke explained, a teasing smile on her lips. “I do not have an obsessive love of candles, Clarke!” Lexa threw Clarke a pointed look that only made Clarke laugh. Rolling her eyes at Clarke, Lexa shook her head as she still appreciated the gesture. Lexa did love candles. A lot. Maybe a slight obsession.

 

“Need help lighting the candles?” Lexa asked, getting up from her chair. “That’d be great! I’ll get our dinner then. Lighter is on the counter.” Clarke replied as she finished placing the last candles on the table they would be eating at. Lexa grabbed the lighter and went to work lighting the numerous candles had placed. As she finished, the flickering lights of all the candles lit made the restaurant even more beautiful. It wasn’t bright but not dark either, it was just right, and Lexa could see the romance in it.

 

A moment later, Clarke came through the door again, this time two plates in hand and an amazing scent followed shortly thereafter. Realizing it was her favorite dish, chicken parmigiana, Lexa eagerly sat down and felt her mouth water at the sight on her plate.

 

“Okay, now we just need a good wine and some water, and we should be set.” Clarke said excitedly, clapping her hands and walked out to the back again but returned quickly with two bottles, one bottle of water and another of Lexa’s favorites. Amarone wine.

 

“Clarke, you really went all out.” Lexa said in a small voice as Clarke had settled in her own chair.

 

“Of course, I need to woo you, Woods.” Clarke flirted back and smiled seductively. “You already have, Griffin.” Lexa easily flirted back as she slightly tugged at her own bottom lip, enjoying how Clarke reacted with a slight gulp and darkened eyes.

 

The conversation flowed easily again, as they ate and exchanged embarrassing memories of the other and got tipsier of more they drank of the red wine. Even after finishing eating, they sat and talked for what easily could have been two to three hours in all and even started on a second bottle of wine.

 

As the evening progressed and finishing the second bottle of wine, Clarke and Lexa finally decided that it was time to leave after cleaning up after themselves and locking the restaurant behind them.

 

                                                                 *********

Walking home towards Clarke’s apartment arm in arm, Clarke and Lexa walked in silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, it was comfortable. There was nothing needed to be said, so nothing was, and Lexa enjoyed every moment she spent in Clarke’s company and that is what made tonight all the more special because Clarke was the only one who had ever made Lexa feel this way.

 

Reaching Clarke’s apartment sooner than Lexa would have liked, they turned to face each other, and Lexa held Clarke at her hips, starring into those beautiful blue orbs. “Thank you for tonight, Clarke.” Lexa started. “It has been one of the most amazing evening’s in my life.” Lexa said, smiling widely.

 

“You have no idea how amazing this night was for me.” Clarke replied in just as a sincere tone. “You deserve to always feel amazing, Lexa.” Clarke finished and leaned, capturing Lexa’s lips and it caught Lexa by surprise and a yelp escaped her lips, causing the blonde to giggle into the kiss.

 

The kiss started out slowly as Lexa felt Clarke take charge and Lexa felt a tongue, slide over her lips, asking permission to enter which she gladly gave, and Lexa felt like she could drown in the sweetness of Clarke’s taste, the soft lips moving perfectly against her own. Lexa felt electricity course through her veins as she always did whenever Clarke kissed her, and this time was no exception.

 

Lexa felt Clarke’s hands on her hips, pulling her closer and the kiss deepened, and Lexa completely surrendered into Clarke’s touch as the kiss heated. Tongues danced, and Lexa felt as if though her neurons were firing ten times faster than her mind could hope to process everything that was happening.

 

With chests heaving, they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads on the others, Lexa’s mind finally caught up and she felt the familiar throbbing between her legs and the heat that had pooled in her stomach and out breath, Lexa just breathed in Clarke’s scent and loved it even more.

 

“Stay.” Clarke said huskily, her tone slightly more growly and that was all it took to break Lexa’s resolve as she felt her body and her voice speak without her thinking. “Yes.” Lexa replied, surprised at the confidence her own voice had spoken with.

 

Clarke slammed the door behind them and pushed Lexa upon against it, immediately assaulting her lips again in a fierce kiss that only sought to ruin Lexa’s remaining resolve she eagerly kissing back just as much passion as Clarke was. Stumbling slightly as they walked and kissed towards the bedroom, Lexa decided it was better to simply carry Clarke. Grabbing Clarke’s thighs, Lexa swiftly pulled Clarke of the floor, eliciting a yelp from the blonde.

 

Lexa felt the legs of Clarke lock themselves around her back, Lexa proceeded to carry Clarke into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them and gently placed Clarke on the bed where she leaned down and placed a kiss on Clarke’s lips.

 

“Unzip me?” Lexa asked as she turned her back to Clarke. “God, I thought you’d never ask.” Clarke said, and Lexa felt hands roaming her body as the zipper on the dress was pushed down, allowing her dress to easily fall to the floor. “Fuck..” Lexa heard Clarke mumble as she turned around to face Clarke who pulled Lexa down unto the bed.

 

“You’re so beautiful Lexa.” Clarke mumbled and Lexa felt her cheeks heat up in response, utterly breathless by the look in Clarke’s eye. Lexa went to remove Clarke’s blazer and soon the floor had clothes scattered all and as Clarke had shed her pants and boots, Lexa gently placed Clarke on her back.

 

“You’re so gorgeous Clarke.” Lexa said, her throat constricting at the words as they left her. Straddling Clarke, Lexa leaned down and placed soft kisses all over Clarke’s collarbones and bit softly down on skin, drawing out a moan from Clarke who thrusted her hips slightly and Lexa couldn’t resist grinding down into the movement.

 

“Fuck Lexa…” Clarke moaned at the slight contact the grinding caused to her core. Lexa hummed in response as she kissed her way up Clarke’s neck, sucking on her pulse point and Lexa enjoyed the sense of control she had right now.

 

“I need it Lexa, please.” Clarke pleaded and Lexa knew that she maybe was drawing it out longer than she needed but Lexa wanted, no needed to love every part of Clarke’s beautiful body. Removing Clarke’s bra, Lexa kissed down Clarke’s chest until her mouth found what it was looking for and Lexa rolled her tongue over the hardened bud, making Clarke gasp loudly.

 

Lexa moved off Clarke’s hips and dragged her fingers over Clarke’s stomach, who still whimpered at the sudden loss of contact, but Lexa soon stifled the whimper as she ran her finger over Clarke’s panties, feeling the wetness through them. Lexa moved her head up to Clarke’s jaw and placed soft kisses all the way to her mouth.

 

“You’re so wet Clarke.” Lexa popped the ‘k’ in and watch how flushed Clarke’s cheeks had become in the dim moon light. Her normally blue eyes had become completely darkened and slipping her hands through the fabric, feeling the wetness of Clarke, she slid her fingers inside Clarke, causing the blonde to moan lightly at the feeling. Lexa reveled in the sight because nothing in the world could be as beautiful as the sight she was witnessing right now.

 

Thrusting her fingers slowly and using her thumb to rub the sensitive bud, Lexa slowly felt Clarke getting closer and enjoyed each moan that came from the blonde’s throat. Clarke’s eyes were closed, and Lexa continued to place kisses on Clarke’s neck as she continued with the slow thrusts that Clarke eagerly met with her hips.

 

Increasing the tempo of her thrusts, Clarke’s moans became louder as Lexa knew she would soon come, Lexa positioned herself, so she could observe Clarke in all of her beauty and with each thrust brought louder moans and gasp, Lexa knew as she felt the tightening of Clarke’s wall that she was going to come with the next thrust.

 

“Fuck, Lexa I’m coming, I-.” Was all Clarke could say as she came and a loud moan escaped her throat and Lexa slowly eased Clarke down from her orgasm as Clarke was still gasping and moaning so slightly.

 

“I’m so glad you stayed.” Clarke said hoarsely after a minute, grinning, which made Lexa laugh, as she slipped her fingers out of Clarke’s folds and brought her fingers up to her mouth, wanting to taste Clarke’s wetness.

 

Putting her fingers in her mouth, Lexa moaned at the taste as she sucked them clean and felt her heart pound furiously in her own chest. Letting her hand fall down to her side, Lexa leaned down to kiss Clarke again.

 

“I’m glad I stayed too.” Lexa was grinning as well. “I love you Clarke.”

 

“I love you too, Lexa. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only my second attempt at writing smut, so please be gentle with me, I'll do better in the future! xD

**Author's Note:**

> I hope she doesn't mind me saying her name here, but here is your gift for your birthday baby. I plan to update it as often as I can leading up to your birthday. Unfortunately I'm too far away to be there to hug you and wish you a happy birthday myself, but you deserve everything great, Cass. I hope you'll feel loved and accepted and everything great that'll come your way. I hope you'll like the story.
> 
> So close no matter how far  
> Couldn't be much more from the heart  
> Forever trusting who we are  
> And nothing else matters
> 
> Never opened myself this way  
> Life is ours, we live it our way  
> All these words I don't just say  
> And nothing else matters
> 
> Trust I seek and I find in you  
> Every day for us something new  
> Open mind for a different view  
> And nothing else matters  
> Love, Felicity. <3


End file.
